The Familiar of The Rebellion
by JaminS
Summary: What if Saito wasn't so spineless? What if a little of the humor was taken out? This is a story of what that would be like and how much he can take.
1. Chapter 1: Summoning

**What's up people. This is my first fic so please be nice. I'm finishing this regardless of flame so don't bother. Constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ZnT or anything mentioned in this story except for the story's plot.**

Hiraga Saito. Seventeen years of age and in his second year of high school. Jet black hair and average height, he was the perfect example of an average person. Except for a few traits. First is that he is extremely curious, almost to a freakish level. Second is that he has an extremely strong sense of justice which had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. Lastly, he had bright blue eyes, unlike any other average Japanese man. Thirty minutes ago, Saito was walking down a street in Tokyo, Japan. He was really excited while walking home down a busy street since he had recently signed up for an online dating site, hoping to get a girlfriend for the first time in his life.

As he walked past the train station, a large, green, shining mirror-like object appeared in front of him. He stared at it fixedly for a long time with a perplexed expression on his face. Being as curious as he was, he began wondering. _What is this? Is there some kind of event today? _He gave the mirror like object a look up and down when he realized it was floating a few centimeters above the ground._ What kind of phenomenon is this!?_ He circled around it but it looked the same all around. Then, the thought occurred to him. _Can I step through it? _Experimentally, he threw pebbles into the mirror and stepped back surprised when each disappeared through the center. When he looked on the other side, he realized that the pebbles never reappeared on the other side.

This piqued his interest. _Hmmm. Can I go through? _Slowly, he inched his fingers towards the object. When his fingertips touched the surface of the mirror, he stepped back in alarm. _Cold! What is this?_ Recovering from his momentary surprise, he stuck his foot into the mirror, a little more surely when his foot became stuck in the mirror. _What the heck!? Let me out. _The more he tried to pull his leg out, the farther his leg got sucked in. Suddenly, his entire body was sucked in leaving only a cut off yelp in his wake.

_Dark. Cold. Where am I? What happened?_ Then, suddenly, there was a blinding white light. Saito cringed and covered his eyes when… nothing. _Warmth. _Warily, he opened his eyes. _Harry Potter? _He was in a large green meadow with a castle in the background. Surrounding him were high school looking kids wearing capes. Standing directly in front of him was a small, pink haired girl with an angry expression on her face. She had delicate, doll like features with a high nose and reddish-brown eyes. _Cute… maybe even more so if she wasn't so angry._ That was when he realized that all of the other students were laughing in his direction. It seemed as though she and an older looking man with a staff were arguing heatedly. Saito began slowly backing away when she turned around and began stalking towards him. She knelt down in front of him and said in an angry voice,

"You should be grateful. Normally a commoner like you wouldn't get a chance like this in a lifetime."

She leaned closer with her eyes closed. _W-w-what is she doing? _She quickly closed the last few centimeters and kissed him. His eyes went wide and he froze in shock. _What... why….AAAAAHAUHAUHAUUUUAHGH_. A searing pain appeared on his right hand and he began convulsing in pain. _What have I gotten myself into…? _Saito thought before losing consciousness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope for more. Always remember to R and N and see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discontent

**Sup guys thanks for reading and all of the reviews. Sorry for the wait but I've been kinda busy. I realized last chapter that instead of R and R I said R and N but that doesn't matter. I'm not going to change it so don't ask. **

**Wildgirl404 and diggerboy4, thanks for the compliment, I hope the rest of the story will be just as good!**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2, thanks for bringing the points up but once you started talking about the blood relations my head started spinning. Anyways, keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT or anything other than the plot that is mentioned in this story.**

_A small smile formed on Saito's face. He was hanging out in a café with a girl he met online. She was petite with flowing pink hair but for some reason, he couldn't focus on her face. She had just begun laughing at a joke he made when her laughter suddenly cut off and her tone became angrier. "Stupid dog, when will you get up and stop taking up my bed." "Wait what….?"_

He sat bolt upright with a gasp._ Wait where am? _He looked around what seemed to be a castle room. He looked down and saw he was sitting in a lush bed with a pink haired girl mumbling with her back turned to her on the other side of the room. "Stupid familiar." _Oh… that's right… she k-k-kissed me. _When he remembered the scene from before, a blush spread across his face.

She turned around with an angry expression on her face. "Oh are you awake? Then quickly get out of my bed before you get punished." Saito quickly jumped out of the bed and looked around, puzzled.

"Where am I?"

"Isn't that obvious? You're in my room."

"W-w-wait, why, what happened?"

"You were summoned as my familiar. What did you expect?"

"What is this, some kind of cult? Why are you wearing a cape?"

"Geez, why does this stupid familiar ask so many questions?" she mumbled to herself, "You are in the honorable Tristain Academy of Magic where only the highest ranked nobles come to learn magic. Be happy, a commoner like you would probably never set foot in here."

"What country is this in?" Saito asked, realization slowly dawning on him.

"Tristain obviously." She said, contempt obvious in here voice.

Saito's face fell, his mind racing. _What the hell is this! What kind of crazy place am I in!? _"I-I'm going to take a walk okay?" He said, laughing weakly.

"Fine but be back quickly."

"Thank you…" He slowly backed away from her and opened the door carefully. He gave one final smile and ran off down the hallway. _Where the hell is this!? I gotta get outta here! _He turned the corner and stopped short when he saw a blonde pretty boy with a frilly shirt talking to a younger girl wearing a brown cape. "Lord Guiche would you like to try my soufflé? Although I don't know if you would like it." The girl said, a blush evident on her face. "Of course Katie, I would love to try it." That "Guiche" guy said. The blonde boy turned, surprised at Saito's sudden appearance but relaxed when he realized who it was. "Oh, aren't you Valliere's familiar? What are you doing here?" The strange blonde boy said in a lofty tone.

"Just running some errands for my master." Saito said softly, running away before he could answer. When he reached the lobby, he looked around, panicking, trying to find the way out. _Where am I supposed to go? _He paced quickly around, getting nervous and began sweating_. It doesn't matter anymore I just have to get out! _He randomly ran into a doorway which luckily did lead outside but stopped suddenly when he reached outside. He stared above at the twin moons, frozen in place. _No way. It wasn't a lie? _He slowly backed away, tripping over his other foot and falling over. From behind him, he heard a pompous laugh. "Have commoners fallen so far that you need help walking? Fine let me help you." Suddenly, Saito began floating around, swinging from side to side as Guiche held onto his side laughing.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing!?"

"I suppose it's only polite to introduce yourself, not like a commoner like you would understand," _Are all of these noble kids so snobby? _Saito wondered to himself, "My name is Guiche de Gramont of the Gramont family." Guiche said with obvious pride in his voice. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Saito Hiraga. Now will you let me down." Saito practically yelled. Suddenly, Louise ran outside and gasped. "Guiche, can you please let my familiar down?" Louise said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh all right." Guiche said with a laugh. And with that, Saito fell to the ground rolling around with the wind knocked out of him since the fall was over 10 feet.

"Idiot Familiar, get up." Louise grumbled, yanking him off of the ground.

"Wait it wasn't eve..." Saito began to protest before being silenced with an angry glare from Louise. She dragged him back to her room and plopped down on her bed with a groan.

"I take my eyes off of you for one second and you start causing trouble. Oh founder what did I do to deserve this." Louise complained, glaring at him. "Now maybe you need some punishment." She said, "… No breakfast tomorrow."

"What!? Who do you think you are?" Saito yelled in surprise.

"I'm your master and you listen to what I say!"

"No wa…" _What the hell!? Why can't I talk!? __**SHE IS YOUR MASTER. YOU MUST OBEY**_. "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGHGHGGHG." Saito sank to his knees, a sudden pressure building up in his head. He gripped at his head frozen in place. "Yes master." He managed to croak out. Suddenly, the pressure disappeared. Louise smiled smugly.

"Oh and wash these clothes by morning." She said, stripping down.

"W-w-what are you doing," Saito stuttered, turning away and blushing, "you do know I'm a m-man r-r-right?"

"It doesn't matter. You're a familiar. I might as well be stripping in front of a tree or a dog. You know what, you might as well be called dog." Louise said, rolling her eyes. She tossed her clothes at Saito and began putting on her pajamas. Saito sighed and walked out of the room holding her clothes in his arms. _This is going to suck._

**And that is chapter 2! Suggestions welcomed! I was having a little trouble representing false motive so tell me if you liked it. As always, R and R and keep reading. I know that this story is still staying really close to the original story but it will get interesting after the Fouqet arc. Please stick to it until then but until then, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3:Contact

**Hello again. Reading reviews from the last chapter I realized that I made Louise look pretty evil. I meant to make everything seem worse than it actually is since it's from Saito's POV. This is partly what fuels the future plot but I think I'll add Louise's POV to kind of balance it out. Also, I'll try to tone down the false motive. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

Saito sighed as he dragged his feet down the hallway, staring at the floor dejectedly. "I'm not even a human anymore. Now she's having me wash her clothes without breakfast. What's next, she starts whipping me?" He grumbled with his eyes closed. "Aah!" Saito was sent tumbling to the ground dropping the clothes in his arms. He looked up, glaring at whoever added to his misery when his anger turned to surprise. Sitting in front of him was an extremely cute, black haired maid clutching her arm in pain. Suddenly, she jumped up and bowed down to the floor.

"I'm so sorry milord, please forgive me! Don't hurt me please!" She begged, sounding as if she could burst into tears any second. Saito stood there, frozen in shock.

"W-w-wait, calm down. I'm not one of those snotty noble kids." Saito stuttered, crouching down trying to calm her so that she didn't start crying.

"Huh?" She slowly looked up, her eyes already wet. Saito gasped as he got a good look at her face for the first time. She had high eyebrows and striking, gray eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul, perfectly accompanied by a delicate nose and soft, red lips. Her black hair was cut short into a bob cut that seemed to perfectly frame her face. The most surprising thing to Saito was that she seemed like an average, cute, Japanese girl.

"I-i-i'm sorry, I mean… not… to scare you." Saito managed to stutter out before groaning inwardly. _What the hell was that!? So stupid!_

_"_T-that's okay. Oh, aren't you Valliere's familiar?" She said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, my name is Saito Hiraga." He said, glancing around the room, trying not to look directly at her face so that he didn't end up staring.

"Oh, hi, I'm Siesta," She said, noticing the pile of laundry on the floor next to Saito. "Are you going to do laundry? If you don't know the way then I can show you." Saito hurriedly picked the laundry up off of the floor, realizing that he had been blindly walking with no idea where he was going.

"Umm, that would be nice, thank you." He said, his face beginning to flush in embarrassment. Tactfully, Siesta decided to just smile and lead the way. They went outside and rounded a corner into a large courtyard, sparsely decorated with small flowers here and there with a small, plain looking fountain off to the side. "Make sure to dry the delicates in the shade and don't use soap." Siesta said, smiling.

"Umm, yeah, thank you." Saito said looking down with a blush spreading across his face. Siesta just grinned nodded.

"Well, see you later." She said walking away.

"Y-y-yeah, see you." Saito said staring at her back as she walked away. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain, the task ahead of him seeming less miserable with the thoughts of Siesta filling his head.

-o0o-

**_Louise:_**

The sun shone brightly in through the window and into her eyes as she woke up. She sat slowly up and rubbed her eyes, yawning, when she noticed a strange commoner standing above her holding her clothes. She recoiled in shock but stopped the action when she realized who he was. _Oh yeah… I summoned a commoner yesterday. *Sigh… why didn't I summon a more majestic and powerful familiar. Well, whatever. _"Dress me."

"Huh?" the familiar said, a look of mixed confusion and embarrassment on his face.

"Dress me, can you not speak now?" Louise said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Umm… okay…?" The familiar said as he hesitantly began dressing her. _Finally, this familiar can actually do something. _Once she was dressed for the day, she turned to face him.

"Hey familiar, what's your name."

"Saito…Saito Hiraga." He said, gaining confidence.

"Hmm, that's a strange name." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Saito called out, making Louise turn around.

"What?"

"Umm, what's your name?" He asked. _Oh, I never told him huh?_

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere." Louise said, pride evident in her voice. She became perplexed when she saw the confused look on his face.

"That's a really long name." Saito said, surprise in his voice.

"Well that's enough of that, lets go." Louise said, turning around and walking out of the door signaling the end of the conversation. Saito stood there for a minute but soon scrambled after her. "Today the second years have a day off to bond with their familiars so let's go have some breakfast." She said leading the way to the courtyard. When they arrived, Louise took a seat but stopped him when he went to take a seat. _Jeez, what an inconsiderate familiar. _"What are you doing, get me breakfast." She said sighing in exasperation.

"Fine." Saito grumbled walking away.

-o0o-

**_Saito:_**

"Man, what the hell!" Saito mumbled to himself when he spotted that Guiche kid from yesterday. Today, he seemed to be flirting with a blonde, drill-haired girl. _Oh! So this kid's a player. _Saito looked around noticing the brown haired girl from yesterday. _This kid's gotta pay. _Saito thought outraged at Guiche's sleeziness when he bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "Wha…?" He began to say when he looked to see who he bumped into and realized it was Siesta. She looked up with a worried look on her face but when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Why hello Mister Saito," She said laughing, "Is it just me or do we always meet by bumping into each other?"

"Umm, I guess so," he said chuckling awkwardly, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, though a bit busy." She said with a wry grin, picking up the plate she dropped.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Saito said, crouching down and helping her pick up the cake she'd dropped.

"Hey, maid! Hurry with the cake and don't keep my precious Mon Mon waiting!" Guiche called from across the courtyard.

"Oh I would love to stay and talk more but I need to go, I'll see you later!" Siesta said beginning to hurry away but Saito stopped her.

"You know what, I'll get it." Saito said, trying to smile charmingly but failing.

"Okay." Siesta said, stifling a laugh. Saito walked toward the brown haired girl.

"Umm, excuse me?" Saito said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She spun around and looked at him, recognition dawning in her eyes. "Are you looking for Guiche?" Her eyes lit up when he said that.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked, not even trying to hide her happiness.

"Yeah but you need to stay behind me okay?" He said. He could see annoyance momentarily flash across her face but it was quickly extinguished by the thought of seeing her love. Saito lead the way to Guiche's table placing the cake on the table.

"Oh server by the way can you get me some coffee?" Guiche asked, never looking towards Saito.

"Oy, I'm not a waiter!" Saito said angrily. Guiche turned towards him angrily.

"Oh yeah you're from yesterday. Well go tell somebody to get me some coffee!" Guiche said exasperation in his voice.

"So who's the girl today? What happened to the one from yesterday?" Saito asked.

"What are you suggesting? I would never cheat on my precious Montmorency. Suddenly, Katie stepped out from behind him.

"Is that true Guiche," Katie asked about to cry, "You said I was the only one!"

"K-k-katie!? What are you doing here?" Guiche stuttered.

"Who is she," Montmorency asked angrily, "are the rumors about you and that first year true!?" Montmorency practically screeched.

"W-w-wait I was…"

"You said that you wanted to try my soufflé?" She said holding up a wicker basket. Both girls stomped towards him and slapped him, leaving symmetrical red hand marks on his face. Guiche turned on Saito just trying to vent his anger.

"You! Look what you just did. You just made two women cry!" Guiche yelled angrily.

"They seemed pretty angry to me." Saito said drawing laughter from the crowd that had gathered during the yelling.

"You have insulted me and made two girls cry! I challenge you to a duel! Meet me in the Vestri court if you are man enough to fight me." Guiche said, the haughtiness returning to his voice while he stomped off to Vestri court.

"I accept." Saito said confidently. _What could this spoiled brat do to me?_

-o0o-

**Cliff Hanger ooooooooh snap. This took me a long time to write. Louise's POV didn't do much in this chapter but it will eventually play a part. As always, R and R and come back next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Duel

**I'm back again! Yay! Thank you for the continued support. It's crazy since I've already had like 800+ views so this story is getting around huh? What's even weirder is that I only have 11 reviews. So review some more.**

**To llat-2, I know I could've skipped the intro chapters but I did it so that I could develop a writing style since this is my first fic. Also, seeing familiar chapters in a different perspective will make the future developments seem more real.**

**Anyways, happy reading!**

-o0o-

**_Saito:_**

"You stupid familiar, what are you doing! You're just a commoner! How could you possibly defeat a magic using noble!?" Louise ranted, though Saito wasn't listening, "What am I going to do when you die? Go apologize to Guiche before he destroys you. You'll get off an inch away from death at best!" Saito stopped abruptly and turned to Louise.

"Do you really believe that a snobby brat who's been spoiled his entire life would be able to even touch me? He's arrogant and has no respect for his fellow human being. On top of that, he's even a cheater! It's time somebody put him in his place." Saito growled through clenched teeth. Louise backed away in surprise at his conviction. Saito stomped off before Louise could react.

When Saito reached the courtyard, he stopped and surveyed the scene. A crowd of excitedly chattering students was gathered in a circle around a person he couldn't see, although it's probably safe to assume it was Guiche. The courtyard was surrounded on all sides by stone walls and like the other courtyard, it was sparsely decorated. _Hmm, for such a rich school, they don't do a lot of landscaping huh? _Saito thought but quickly dismissed the thought because of its irrelevance. He proceeded to walk into the throng of students. The clamor of talking students hushed as everyone stared at Saito in a mixture of respect and pity as he strode into the center of the crowd.

"I commend you for showing up though it was a foolish decision." Guiche declaimed trying to show off to the crowd.

"I don't see why I should be afraid of an arrogant brat." Saito snarled, a smirk on his face. At this, Guiche's showiness disappeared immediately.

"I see," Guiche responded anger in his voice, "then let's get down to business." He waved the rose in his, a petal dropping to the floor becoming a bronze statue holding a lance as soon as it made contact with the ground. Saito recoiled in surprise but quickly recovered. _So that was his wand? Interesting… _he thought. "Obviously, since I am a mage, I will fight with magic." Guiche proclaimed haughtily.

"I expected no less." Saito said calmly, though on the inside he was fighting to hold down his panic. _Well, too late to back out now. _He thought shrugging as he abruptly dashed towards the Valkyrie. It raised its spear arm and swung down. Saito side stepped out of the way and stomped on the lance that had slammed on the ground where he had been standing, causing it to drop the spear. He bent down to pick it up but the Valkyrie kicked him out of the way before he could get a grip on it. He grimaced at the pain in his stomach but stood up hurriedly to avoid another blow while on the floor. He saw his bronze adversary try to pick his spear up when red clouded his vision. He sprinted towards the statue and tackled it mounting it once they were on the ground. He attacked it with a flurry of blows to its face. Guiche slowly backed away horrified at Saito's brutality imagining what would happen if he was in his summons place but soon stopped himself when he realized Saito's attacks were all in vain. When Saito finally calmed down and backed away, he noticed the sharp pain in his fists for the first time. On closer inspection, he realized they were bloody and swollen. He stared in horror as the Valkyrie just stood back up, other than its dented face, unaffected by his onslaught. He hurriedly picked up the spear while backing away, staggering after catching his foot on a rock.

Suddenly, he felt incredibly light, strength flooding his body, his pain disappearing. The statue charged when Saito remembered something he had seen in an old war movie. Once the Valkyrie was 5 feet away, he dropped to his knees with the butt of the spear firmly planted in the ground. The Valkyrie, its master not having enough time to react, impaled itself on the spear causing Saito to slide back a few feet. He stood up planting his foot on the statues chest, wrenching the spear free from its chest. His arms in a blur, he stabbed the Valkyrie repeatedly in the chest and joints until it couldn't move without falling apart. Guiche, stunned just stared at Saito. When Saito began striding towards him, he finally snapped out of it and summoned 5 more Valkyries, wielding assorted weapons but were otherwise identical. He broke into a sprint dodging sword swipes and stabs quickly dispatching of a newly summoned Valkyrie stealing its sword allowing for easier close combat.

He looked around to see the rest of the newly summoned Valkyries charging him. He waited until each of them swung their respective weapons when he ducked causing to destroy each other for the most part, dispatching the rest with apparent ease. He strode towards Guiche who was now cowering on the floor staring at the mutilated remains of his golems. He knelt down and pressed the blade of the sword against Guche's neck.

"Surrender," He growled. Then, as if as an afterthought he asked, "Or do you want to continue?" in a mocking tone.

"N-n-no, I surrender." Guiche mumbled, staring at the ground in shame.

"Good." Saito said with a smile before striding off when he realized, _How did I just do that? I never fought in my life. _Deciding he would worry about it later,he discarded the sword when the pain in his hand and stomach flared up. He looked down at his knuckles and saw that his hands looked like little more than ribbons of broken and bloody flesh. He stared in horror for a moment before he crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Hey! Don't die!" he heard someone scream. He felt someone shaking his shoulders. That was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

**Wow that was a long chapter. Well you might not think so but it sure felt like it. Anyways, if my writing seemed a little different, it's because I spent a little more time on this chapter. Just a little more until the interesting part so please stick with me! As always, R and R and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning point

**I'm back again with another chapter! I don't really know what else there is to say so without further ado, here's the chapter.**

-o0o-

**_Saito:_**

Saito slowly opened his eyes before cringing and covering his eyes with his hand. _Ugh, what happened? _He sat up holding his pounding head when he noticed his hands and stomach were covered in bandages. _Oh yeah, I had a duel with Guiche. _He slowly looked towards the window staring at the night sky when he noticed Louise sleeping, her head on the side of the bed. He went to wake her up but hesitated when he saw the peaceful expression on her face. _When she isn't talking, she's actually kind of cute_, He mused while staring at her sleeping face.

He looked up in surprise when the door opened and smiled when he saw Siesta walk into the room, carrying a platter of food. She looked at him and smiled causing him to blush and look down. "Oh Saito, you're awake." Siesta noted pleasantly.

"Hi Siesta, were you the one who took care of me?" He asked glancing back up.

"Oh no that was Ms. Valliere. She stayed up for three nights taking care of you." Siesta stated, placing the platter on the table in the corner.

"Really!?" Saito asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, She even spent a lot of money on expensive reagents to make healing potions." Siesta explained calmly.

"Huh…" Saito muttered glancing down at the sleeping Louise who began to wake up. She sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes. She stared at him for a few minutes in silence. _Maybe things are finally looking up. _He thought hopefully.

"What are you doing? Why are you still in my bed? Get out." She deadpanned.

"Wha… okay." Saito said sighing. _I guess I was being too hopeful, _he thought dejectedly. He slowly got up clenching his teeth to avoid crying out in pain. He smiled and winced.

"Here master."

"Thank you." She said smiling and lying down.

**_Louise:_**

_Maybe having a familiar like this isn't so bad. He can do everything a regular servant can do but he only answers to me, _she thought smiling to herself. _I guess I should treat him better._

**_Saito:_**

Saito sat down on his small pile of hay gasping in pain. "Do you need somewhere softer to sleep?" Siesta asked tilting her head to the side. He looked up smiling.

"Y-yeah… thanks." He said shyly. Siesta hurried over to his side and helped him up. He winced a bit but otherwise didn't protest. "So where are we going?" Saito asked looking at Siesta for the first time after limping in silence for a few minutes.

"To the servant's quarters if that's okay," Siesta stated, glancing in his direction before looking away, blushing slightly at their close proximity, "They may not be as good as the noble's beds but they're better than a pile of hay."

"Y-y-you don't mean y-y-your room do you?" Saito stuttered, his face heating up at the thought of spending the night in the same room as the beautiful maid.

"O-o-of course n-n-not," She exclaimed almost dropping him in her panic, "I'll arrange for you to stay with one of the male servants."

"Yeah…" Saito muttered partly relieved but at the same time a little disappointed. Before Siesta could decipher his tone, they arrived at the kitchen. When Saito smelled the delicious aroma leaking from the window, his stomach grumbled and he realized for the first time that he was hungry. Siesta giggled while Saito just looked away and blushed.

"Are you by any chance hungry?" Siesta asked stifling here laughter.

"Maybe a little." Saito said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head which only made Siesta laugh harder. They hobbled awkwardly into the kitchen where Saito gratefully slumped into a chair, glad for a chance to rest. But his relaxation didn't last long when he was slapped so hard in the back he fell out of his chair.

"If it isn't 'Our Sword'!" a loud voice exclaimed from behind. He grimaced as he climbed back onto his chair and turned to see who his disturber was. He was surprised to find out that it was a potbellied, muscular chef grinning ear to ear. "What brings you to the kitchen 'Our Sword'?"

"Wait what did you call me?" Saito asked only just registering what he was called.

"Our Sword of course! You're a commoner like us yet you put one of those haughty noble children in their place." Marteau exclaimed happily.

"Oh Saito did you meet the head chef Marteau?" Siesta asked seeming to materialize out of thin air behind Saito causing him to jump a little. _So that's his name._ "Saito was a little hungry. Do you think you could get him some food." She continued unfazed by Saito's reaction.

"Well it may not be as good as the food we give nobles but bear with it," Marteau said his excitement never diminishing, "Oi, someone get 'Our Sword' something to eat."

"Hey, do you think you could stop calling me 'Our Sword'?" Saito asked meekly.

"He's humble too!" Marteau exclaimed seemingly even more jovial than before. Their conversation was interrupted when a small bowl of unappetizing looking stew was plopped down in front of him. He started to wonder whether or not it was edible when the smell hit him. It reminded him of his mother's cooking back on earth and it made his mouth water. He hurriedly ate the bowl while simultaneously praising the chef.

"This is the best thing I've had to eat since I got here!" Saito exclaimed patting his stomach contentedly once he'd finished eating.

"Why thank you Saito! But those are just the scraps that the nobles throw away. You should try something freshly cooked." Marteau said proudly his grin seeming to become even bigger.

"I'd be happy to take you up on that offer some time but for now, I need to sleep a little." Saito said smiling. He left with Siesta after saying his goodbyes and goodnights and arrived at his temporary room.

"This is where you'll sleep okay. If you need anything else just ask." Siesta said smiling.

"No I'm fine. Thank you." Saito said, smiling back. Siesta just nodded silently and left the room. Saito sighed and flopped down onto his bed. _Thank god for Siesta._

-o0o-

"Umm…hello?" A tentative voice prompted. Saito stirred slightly, groaning not wanting to wake up. "Are you alright?" The voice continued a little more sure of itself. "Please wake up. It's time to wake up, breakfast is being served right now." Saito slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the voice. Standing there, was a small blond maid, her hand halfway outstretched about to shake him awake. He propped himself up on his elbows and groaned, mumbling his thanks. He staggered towards the kitchen, scratching his bed head.

When he reached the doorway of the kitchen, he immediately felt something was wrong. The mood was considerably more subdued than usual. All of the servants were shuffling around dejectedly while the cooks were all wearing a sad expression. Even the Marteau's normally boisterous personality seemed pretty somber.

"Hey Marteau, good morning." Saito said trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't see what's so good about it." Marteau replied sighing. Now Saito was really confused. If Marteau was really that sad, something had to be really wrong.

"What's going on?" Saito asked slightly more seriously.

"Siesta's gone." Marteau said sighing. He seemed to sigh a lot today.

"Wait What!?" Saito practically shouted almost causing one of the servers to drop a tray.

"One of those nobles came and specifically requested her. We all know she wasn't chosen for her work ethic." Marteau spat out bitterly.

"Who?" Saito asked darkly.

"Count Mott, a royal messenger." Marteau said, hate evident in his voice.

"He's also known for being a pervert." Another servant interjected. Saito slowly processed this information. He clenched his fists angrily sprinting to Louise's room. _She didn't even say goodbye. _He thought, the ghost of a tear falling down his cheek.

-o0o-

**And that is another chapter. This one took me little longer to write but an exciting part is coming! Anyways, time for a poll. Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuun! So, post a review saying if you would like the rebellion to come earlier or later. Well that's all from me for now. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
